Lit et ratures
by nanet-frog
Summary: Les mots d'une femme donnent du plaisir à ... OS !


_Petit Os. Ecrit sur un jeu de mot... celui du titre et l'envie de tenter un nouveau personnage. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Lit-et-ratures.**_

Assis nonchalamment sur son lit, la tête posée sur un amas de coussins, il prit la lettre négligemment et entama la lecture. Les mots s'enchaînaient sans saveurs. Il parcouru le parchemin cherchant une trace d'intelligence mais fut bien vite déçu par les taches d'encres et autres ratures trônant au milieu de cette déclaration. Comment pouvait-il accorder le moindre crédit à ce torchon ? Comment une fille pouvait imaginer prendre son coeur avec de telles inepties ? Il escampa la lettre sur les autres et attira d'un accio la suivante. D'un coup d'oeil il y découvrit de nouvelles biffures et d'un souffle elle gagna ses collègues…

Las de cette lecture il chassa d'un geste lent les mots doux et se leva. Il s'appuya à la fenêtre de sa chambre et laissa son regard errer dans le soir couchant. Les chatoiements de rouges et d'or lui firent grincer les dents. Il se détourna de l'alcôve et tapa du poing sur le chambranle. Si même le ciel se mets à 'Gryffoner' ! Sa rage ne parvenait pas à s'abreuver de ses simples pensées. Il ne trouverait pas le sommeil ce soir, et il opta pour une promenade dans les couloirs du château.

Il dévala l'escalier de la tour, parcouru les coursives dans le seul but inavoué que de s'éloigner de son lit. Ne pas se coucher sans épuisement total. Ne pas laisser libre cours à son esprit une fois dans ses draps. Il savait trop ce que cela pouvait amener. Et ce soir, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter ses rêves !

Il traversa les couloirs déserts, faisant attention aux moindres bruits et voulant éviter une confrontation avec Miss Teigne. Il s'arrêta dans la cours et s'appuya contre un des piliers. Le vent léger faisait danser les arbres au dessus de sa tête. Une odeur fraîche et douce le calmait presque. Il se laissa choir sur le banc, passa une jambe de chaque côté et posa son visage dans ses mains. Il scrutait dans le noir le reflet des étoiles au travers des branchages. Romantique. Il se surprit à se sentir bien, là, seul. Seul sans ses groupies. Il déplaça son pied qui heurta un objet. Se penchant pour s'en saisir il ramassa un petit carnet. D'aspect classique, sans marques, sans annotation. Mystérieux ! Il l'ouvrit. Il commença la lecture des premières lignes, mais la pénombre ne l'aidait pas. Il ne pouvait allumer sa baguette, cela attirerait ce désespérant Rusard. Plaçant le carnet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel et regagna sa chambre.

Il jeta sa cape sur le bas de son lit et se coucha. Il sortit le livret de sa poche… il voulait juste découvrir ce qu'une fille pouvait laisser comme sottises dans un carnet intime. Il lut la page et fut pris au jeu. Une écriture fine, douce, penchée avait emplie le calepin. Et un doux parfum l'enivrait. Oui, l'enivrait. Il n'avait pas terminé la première page que se parfum lui devenait presque familier. Il ferma les yeux essayant d'imaginer la main qui avait tracé les lignes si belles si fines… pas de ratures, pas de griffures… une écriture parfaite d'une main parfaite. Et ses mots !

Il tourna la page. Les mots fins couvraient les lignes de manière si gracieuse, formaient des vagues par leur forme, et s'enchaînaient si poétiquement qu'il su avoir trouvé en ce livre celle qu'il pourrait aimer. Il lut. Non, il dévora les feuillets. Plus les mots s'intensifiaient, plus son esprit s'engouffrait. Plus les mots l'émerveillaient plus il souffrait. Qui ? Qui était-elle ? Comment la trouver ? Comment lui parler, lui avouer qu'il l'aimait déjà grâce à ses écrits…

Les mots étaient comme une ode à l'amour. L'amour qu'elle attendait. L'amour qu'elle apercevait mais n'osait approcher tant il lui semblait intouchable. Ses mots paressaient si proche de ce que ressentait le lecteur d'un soir. Elle tremblait d'attendre, il soupirait de désespoir. Elle s'autorisait l'espoir là ou il n'en avait plus. Elle quémandait de la tendresse, il n'attendait que la passion. Leurs cœurs réunis par des mots s'enflammaient alors que leurs âmes s'ignoraient. Il lut encore, cherchant un indice, une faille. Cherchant dans ses poèmes, ses odes celle qu'elle était.

Les mots se faisaient plus précis au fil des pages…

Elle décrivait des gestes, des caresses qu'il devina plus désirées que connues. Elle s'imaginait des baisers qu'il mourait de lui donner. Il sombra au milieu de la nuit dans un rêve puissant, emporté par les mots du carnet. Ses mains ne relâchèrent pas l'objet porteur de tant de désir. Ses songes devinrent affectueux… Il se voyait à côté d'elle. Ses mains fines caressaient un corps voluptueux, elles remontaient jusque son cou, mais il ne percevait pas la couleur des yeux de son amante, la forme de son visage, ses cheveux… pourtant il se laissa aller à lui donner tout cet amour si bien décrit dans les pages de son carnet. Il la câlinait merveilleusement. Il descendit ses doigts le long de sa poitrine, sur ses seins qui se tendirent sous le contact charnel. Les mots le guidaient. Sa main glissa tendrement vers le mont des plaisirs, elle joua malicieusement de la porte du bonheur faisant gémir la belle. Il osa caresser son intimité faisant suinter ce doux musc si prometteur. Chaque mot était dans ses gestes suivi à la lettre. Puis il la fit jouir des coups de reins alternant force et douceur. Il s'éveilla en sueur ! Son lit avait subit les assauts de cette nuit agitée. Les parchemins des demoiselles étaient étalés au sol mais dans sa main, dans son poing fermé, le carnet subsistait. Effaré. Dupé. Une chaleur sourde envahissait son bas ventre. Il avait rêvé sa plus belle nuit d'amour !

Il prit rapidement une douche et sortit de la tour. Il reprit le chemin de la cours. Il s'appuya à nouveau contre le pilier et espéra que la jeune femme viendrait rechercher son calepin. Sa nuit avait été si belle dans les bras de son inconnu. Il jeta un sort au carnet intime, pour retrouver celle sui viendrait le quérir. Il savait qu'elle détenait déjà son cœur. Voudrait-elle de son corps ?

Il se pencha près du banc et déposa l'objet, puis s'écarta et attendit. Les minutes s'envolaient, il pensait, repensait aux doux mots qui l'avait mené si loin cette nuit. Jouissance solitaire si honteuse et pourtant si douce. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer ! Lui, lui Serpentard couru par toutes les greluches, expert en amour rosissait pour une œuvre coquine ! Il secoua la tête et se décida à quitter le jardin pour la grande salle. Il saurait qui ! Il saurait la reconnaître, l'aimer… peut être, non sûrement !

Assis à sa table, il fut vite assailli par les jeunes groupies. « As-tu lu mon mot ? »… sévère, froid, cru, il répondit par des sourires narquois, ponctués de sentences meurtrières. Il lui suffisait de toutes ses mièvreries. De toutes ses lettres insipides, inodores, mortellement plates de sens et d'amour. Les requêtes perpétuelles de rendez-vous certes galants en sa compagnie lui semblaient à ce moment dénué de tout intérêt. Seule sa belle au carnet pouvait maintenant espérer le voir accéder à une demande. Il se leva, éreinté par les gourgandines. Il traversa la pièce et grimpa les marches jusque dans sa tour, dans sa chambre. Il se laissa choir sur son lit.

Il prit le parchemin préparé le matin même et jeta un œil dessus. Le carnet n'avait pas bougé de place. Il fit une petite grimace en retroussant son nez. La patience n'était pas son fort. S'il devait attendre longtemps avant que la belle reprenne son bien, il ne serait pas capable de se contrôler. Il rejeta le plan magique. Quelques hiboux venaient comme tous les jours de lui porter des lettres. Il s'amusa à les lires. La première commençait par deux mots, puis le troisième était réécrit… Ratures ! Il déchira frénétiquement le parchemin et jeta les autres sur la table sans prendre la peine d'user ses yeux gris. Il souffla un grand coup, l'attente lui pesait. Il prit à nouveau son plan et constata que le carnet ne se mouvait pas. De rage, il se releva et sortit.

Il s'installa devant la cheminée ou plutôt s'enfonça sans vergogne dans le fauteuil. Sa main sur sa cuisse, ses doigts nerveux dansaient sur ses muscles tendus. Il change de position. Son menton posé dans sa main, il fulminait. Ses yeux roulaient et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Mais pourquoi ne vient-elle pas prendre ce truc ? Allait-elle le faire poireauter toute la journée, la nuit, pire plusieurs jours ! Il se releva et grimpa les marches de son antre. Il posa les mains à plat de chaque coté de la carte et là, devant lui, il vit de tout petits traits s'aligner…

Il attrapa sa cape et couru à en perdre haleine. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour être sur les traces du livret. Quelques secondes et il saurait ! Il suivit le tracé sur son parchemin. A droite, le couloir, à gauche, les escaliers, encore à gauche…

Il poussa la porte de la pièce. La bibliothèque. Oui, il aurait pu se douter qu'un ouvrage si bien écrit soit l'œuvre d'une passionnée de lecture. Il épia les élèves présentes. L'une d'entre elles était celle qu'il pourrait aimer. Qui ? Qui avait gravé dans son cœur par ses mots le sentiment profond d'un amour passionnel. Il avança timidement, tenant toujours son plan magique dans la main. Il jetait un œil dessus en s'approchant de chaque table, de chaque rangée de livres. Mais les pointillés fuyaient… Il tourna entre deux étagères.

Elle était là. Elle lisait assise dos à lui. Il reconnu le carnet sur la table. Son cœur s'accélérait et il le sentait dans ses tempes. Avancer ? Rester ? Quelques pas et il pourrait voir ce visage désiré dans ses rêves érotiques de la nuit. Rester et elle serait pour lui le plus beau des songes, des espoirs. Et si ? Et si elle ne lui plaisait pas ! Là, alors qu'il lui manquait quelques mètres à parcourir, l'horrible sentiment vint dans son âme. Et si ? Et si ses yeux ne ressentaient pas le même trouble que son cœur, que son corps…

Il s'appuya contre l'étagère de livres et tenta de calmer ses ardeurs. Réfléchir vite. Agir maintenant ou regretter à jamais. Mais il pouvait tourner la phrase, regretter maintenant ou aimer pour toujours. Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur le dos de la demoiselle. Elle se balançait sur la chaise, lentement comme pour se bercer. Il esquissa un sourire.

Il ferma les yeux. Son cœur avait reprit un allure plus calme, plus Malfoyenne. Il souffla un bon coup. Il lui fallait se décider. Il roula dans sa main le parchemin magique et le glissa dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas tourné la tête vers elle. Pas encore. Il osa alors faire ce qu'il espérait ne pas regretter !

* * *

_Les reviews permettent d'améliorer les textes... alors, si vous aimez, merci de le dire !_

_biz, nanet-frog. _

* * *


End file.
